Penguin Village
Penguin Village is a town where Arale and lives. You may role play here. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:RP Areas Something to TreasureCategory:Earth RP Areas Starr sits down, neither a building, in a small alley. He pulls out the temporal gem he mysteriously found after he had moved into his Manor. It was a deep black, like Onyx, but it was strange."Hmm..." He said. He then hesitantly gripped it, and there was a surge of power as his hair flowed up a bit, and his aura shined bright. He let's go, and pants as his hair falls and his eyes return to normal. He was know sweating from the stress. He would pull in his knees, and pull out a tiny book. A quill pen appeared in his hand, as well as a floating ink vial. He wrote down some notes about the power. "Day 42, Year 1. '' ''I've lived in the Manor for over a month now, and I cannot seem to unlock it's power, or uncover it's secrets. Every day it's been eating at my soul, my psyche craving adventure and answers. I don't know why it pains me so to search, but the pain is good, because I know it's worth it. The word Harmony has been visiting me again in my dreams. I'm beginning to have Nightmares about a giant figure watching over me, silently. I don't know how to deal with it, and I don' t know if it's the Manor beckoning to me, to crave, to search....Or it's just me...." A tear rolled down his cheek as he finished, and he put the book back in his pocket, as he just sat there, alone. Meanwhile outside the building next to the alley way is a pirate dressed man whistling a jaunty tune as he fiddles with the building lock "Yargh this place seems to 'ave money in it. Ima see what treasures it be 'idin." He says to himself as he takes a swig of rum and continues trying to break into the building. Starr quickly looks up, and sees the man trying to break in. He stands up, and walks over to the man, fists clenched. For a 13 year old, he was very powerful."Hey, what do you think you are doing?" He asks. "whatsit look like guppy? I lost mah keys and am tryin to get 'ome." He says in a very truthful tone. "Now if ya don't mind I 'ave to get in an' call me mum." He says once again without a hint of a lie. Starr inspects him."I don't believe you at all....What would a Pirate be doing living in Penguin Village?" He asks. "Oh so now yer judgin ma lifestyle iz ya?! Ye think ye can judge me by 'ow I look?!" He shouts "Jus' cuz I wear this getup and 'ave a common accent it don't mean I'm no pirate. Now get outta ma face kid I wanna get in ma 'ome. If ye keep disrespectin me on ma own property I 'ave 'alf a mind to call the police ya rude buggar." Kidd says to the boy very convincingly. Starr has none of it."Your name is Edward Kidd, and you are a Pirate." Starr approaches him, and looks him dead in the eye."'It's not in your best interest to try and fool me." "For goodness sakes kiddo will ya leaves me alone?! I'm just a simple folk tryin to get 'ome and yer just 'arrassin me. In fact Ima call the police and 'ave them escort ye 'ome." He picks a phone from his pocket and dials 999. "Ello police? Yeh I 'ave dis kid an' 'e's 'arrassin me. callin meh false names. sayin Ima pirate and 'e's doin it all on me property. Please move 'im. I'm at the east appartment buildin in penguin village." He says in the none functioning phone but Starr doesn't know that. "Aright thank ye man." Just then a passer by walks up and says "OI MATE WHAT YOU DOING TRYING TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE!?" Kidd sighs. "Buggar... Ah well no sense leaving empty handed." He grabs starrs stone and begins to run out of there. Starr's eyes widen as Kidd begins to run."HEY!" He screams at Kidd, running for him at intense speed."Give me my stone back!" His eyes glow a deep blue as his aura explodes. He appears in front of Kidd, and kicks him upward, followed by paddling him back in forth mid air. He finishes by appearing above him, his foot raised in anger, and himself in tears. His foot is engulfed in a dark blue smoke like aura."SILENT BERSERK!" He screams through tears, as he bicycle kicks Kidd down into the ground. Starr lands on the ground, clutching the gem, and his hair flowing upward, and his tears glowing as well, as his eyes do. He pockets it, and he pants more. Kidd gets up bleeding a bit. "Well that was a bit rude... guess that that stone 'o yers is worth a pretty penny eh? Nice one kid." He walks off and steals a womans necklace "That'll do me I suppose i better get outta town while this psycho kid iz 'ere. Can't steal out good with 'im about the place." Starr appears right behind him once more."You're right , you can't. Return that necklace to that woman...." His eyes were glowing with rage, and a Silent Sphere was in the palm of his hand, at Kidd's back. "Matey. Just cause I ain't fightin ya. Don't mean you win. Bein' a thief by trade I have many an' exit route planed" Kidd smirks as a cloud of smoke surrounds him when it clears he's completely gone as are a few pieces of jewelry and a few wallets from surrounding people. Starr can't sense or see him. He's just gone. Starr looks at all of the people missing their valuables. He pounds the ground with the Silent Sphere as it explodes."Dammit!" Starr focuses, and he traces Kidd somewhere nearby, and sends him a telepathic message."I don't want to fight you, I want to talk." He says, refurbishing everyone with valuable items, and money. Kidd appears behind Starr with a pistol at his head. "A'right lad. Start talkin' I don't plan on stayin long so make it worth ma precious time matey." Starr turns around, and crushes the pistol in his hand."Why do you steal? Because you're a pirate? Isn't that kinda, fulfilling the stereotype...?" He asks, truthfully. With interest. Kidd draws a second pistol putting it to the side of Starrs head. "Try and crush this one and the bullet goes in yer brain kiddo. Ye may not be bright but I bet ye know that means yer dead." He swaps his eye patch from his left to his right revealing a glowing pink eye. "An' I'm certain I can react fasteh." He grins "As fer why I steal? I'm poor mate. I need money for meh rum. I steal from the rich an' give to me. I'm a pirate matey it's 'ow I make a livin."